wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Candycoateddoom/2017-2020 Code of Points
The 2017-2020 women's artistic Code of Points has been approved and published on the FIG website. It's available here. These Code of Points will not be in effect until January 1, 2017. *'BIG CHANGE: The composition requirement for a D+ dismount is now gone, which also means that every vault has been devalued. However, dismounts still count as elements towards the D score itself.' Vault *When two vaults are competed, they must have both a different entry and a different flight phase. *If your feet and any other part of your body (i.e., your butt) touch at the same time on a Produnova, it's downgraded to a front handspring front tuck (worth 4.0). *If you block off the vaulting table with only one hand (a la Mykayla Skinner), it's two-point deduction. *New values of main elite vaults: **FTY: 5.0 --> 4.6 **Y1.5 - 5.3 --> 5.0 **DTY: 5.8 --> 5.4 **Amanar: 6.3 --> 5.8 **Lopez: 5.6 --> 5.2 **Cheng: 6.4 --> 6.0 **layout Rudi: 6.2 --> 5.8 **Produnova: 7.0 --> 6.4 **FTT: 5.2 --> 4.8 **Tsuk 3/2: 5.5 --> 5.2 **DTT: 6.0 --> 5.6 Uneven Bars *Kips after Shaposh elements are now empty swings, however kips out of Shaposh-half elements will not incur a deduction. *Piked Jaeger goes from D to E. ** *Layout Geinger goes from D to E. ** *Layout Jaeger goes from E to F. ** *Double front half-out dismount goes from D to E. ** Balance Beam *A minimum of three acrobatic skills, three dance skills, and two optional skills must be counted. *Series bonus now awarded to dance and mixed series of B+B+C value or higher. *The three flying flairs mount goes from C to D. ** *The switch split leap mount goes from C to D. ** *The round-off, layout step out mount goes from D to E. ** *The front pike mount goes from D to E. ** *The round-off, Arabian walkover mount goes from D to F. ** *The Onodi goes from D to F. ** *The D+A mixed bonus has been replaced with a D+B. Because of that, these elements have gone up from A to B: **split jump *** **split leap *** **straddle jump *** *The tuck jump with full turn goes from B to C. ** *The Tour Jete goes from C to D. ** *Both the split jump and wolf jump with full turn go from C to D. ** ** *Sheep jump goes from D to C. ** *Li Li's 1¼ backspin goes from C to D. ** *Steingruber dismount (Gainer layout full off the end of the beam) goes from E to D, but only if the twist comes before the salto. ** *Gainer layout off the end of the beam goes from D to C. ** *The Grigoras has been removed. ** *The only remaining Barani elements are: **free aerial round-off *** **jump half turn into back salto (tucked and/ or piked), which will go from E to F. *** *** *The 2½ tuckstand turn goes down from E to D. ** Floor Exercise *Like on balance beam, a minimum of three acrobatic skills, three dance skills, and two optional skills must be counted. *The "corner rule" is no more, replaced with a rule for "variety of choreography into corners". *Gymnasts are no longer allowed to perform a front or side aerial to fulfill the "saltos in different directions" requirement. *No demi-plie on support leg for the turn + turn bonus. *Dos Santos II (layout double Arabian) goes from G to H. ** *The Johnson half goes up from C to D. ** *The stag ring jump goes from A to B. ** The skills pages will be changed to reflect the new Code of Points on January 1, 2017. External Links *WOGymnastika's breakdown of the new CoP Category:Blog posts